


Instinct

by belivaird_st



Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Strong Female Characters, Superheroes, Themyscira (DCU), Villains, land of amazonians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Diana helps Barbara get ready in the morning.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Kudos: 117





	Instinct

A vicious, wildcat growl comes out of Barbara Minerva when she feels sharp tooth bristles on the hairbrush Diana Prince uses; stretch and pull through her thick orange-blonde roots. The brave and dedicated Wonder Woman has generously offered to help her cheetah cursed girlfriend to look her best this morning.

“Must you rip all my hair out?” Barbara snarled, baring her teeth at the raven haired Amazon princess. She gripped tightly to the wooden corners of her work desk where there were full-written pages of journal entries on discoveries and artifacts. Fossils and bones scattered everywhere with a compass and an empty water canteen.

“Maybe if you took the time to get all these knots out, Barbara, we wouldn’t have this problem!” Diana spoke with her voice muffled from having a few hair elastics flapping from her mouth. She took them from her lips and began collecting all of the coppery-gold hair to pull it up and tie the strands into a high ponytail. “There,” she concluded, reaching for Barbara’s magnified glass on the desk to hold it out in front of her. 

Barbara looked at her lopsided reflection and quickly covered her eyes. Diana clicked her teeth with dismay and had gently pried her friend’s fingers away from her face.

“You can see me,” the archeologist whimpered.

“That is the point, Barbara,” Diana giggled.

•••

Queen Hippolyta stared across the banquet table at her daughter in the middle of spoon feeding her best friend some grapefruit. Barbara opened her mouth to let Diana slip the fruit inside her mouth. The former villain closed her lips and hissed how sour the grapefruit tasted.

“Diana has become so infatuated with that girl,” spoke the voice of General Antiope, who came over to stand beside her sister, the Queen, with her toned, strong arms crossed over her chest. “It’s the same kind of behavior she acted upon that missing air pilot, Steve Trevor.”

“Do not speak that name,” Hippolyta cleared her throat. “You’ll spoil my day.”

“Never could really trust him, could you, my dear sister?” Antiope smirked. “A mother’s trait, I suppose.”

“Hmm,” Hippolyta replied. She folded her hands together above her golden plate, watching Diana playfully nuzzle Barbara’s freckled cheekbone. It seemed like the two ladies had joined another world amongst themselves.


End file.
